


The cripple and Atla

by ChibsAndChill



Series: Vikings [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibsAndChill/pseuds/ChibsAndChill
Summary: Atla Ulfsdottir was a regular girl just trying to survive and living a fairly decent happy life. She had known of Ivar all of her life, he was her favorite son of Ragnar, but she never expected to know him. Enter a day full of accidents, protective vikings and Ivar the boneless and her life would never be the same again.
Relationships: Floki/Original Female Character, Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Vikings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818577
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Kattegatt used to be a small village with a modest population of raiders, farmers and such, or so her father said. Atla almost couldn't believe that the, in her humble opinion, rather small village could have been any smaller than it currently was. People said that the change happened after the late earl Haraldson died and Earl Ragnarr Loðbrók took over. The legendary viking king that supposedly left his first wife Lagertha the famous shieldmaiden for another woman named Aslög who was neither famous nor a shieldmaiden but a princess of Götaland. Aslög is the daughter of the legendary serpent slayer Sigurðr and the famous shieldmaiden Brynhildr which makes it a mystery as to why the young queen possessed none of the traits that her parents had but to be fair, her parents died before she got to know either of them and learned social skills and such instead of weaponry skills. Though Ragnarr had left Kattegatt a long time ago, almost right after coming back from a failed attack on Paris. 

Ragnarr and Lagertha together have one son, Björn who has inherited some of his father's mannerism and affinity for making mistakes. Aslög and Ragnarr on the other hand have 4 sons together; Ìvarr the boneless, Ubbe the man who goes through women faster than a man goes through his ale, Sigurðr the musical son and Hvítserkr who has traits from the rest of his brothers. Atla hadn't interacted much with the sons of Ragnarr and didn't plan on it either, they were all too arrogant and self obsessed for her liking. Her favorite son of the 5 though, must be Ívarr for he was the one she could relate to the most. The constant rage that no matter what you did couldn't be calmed, the raging loneliness, the list goes on and on. Of course having a slight disability helped too, Atlas was blind in one eye. This was obviously not even close to what Ivar had to deal with but it was something that connected the pair. 

Atla Ulfsdottir, a daughter to a former slave and famed raider had been blind in her right eye since she was born, it is said that the gods punished her father after he wrongfully carved out a slave's eye while drunk beyond recognition. He had lived to regret that day until he died in battle a few years ago. Hopefully the gods accepted him and that he now feasts with the gods and fallen warriors. Her mother had remarried with a local smith called Stieg. The married couple shared Stieg's small shack like house and Atla was the lone inhabitant of her family's former house

The young girl was currently walking down a small path in between small business stands in the market when she stumbled upon a boy around her age sitting on a chair with his head tipped back. The boy looked up in surprise when he felt the sudden weight on his lap but shortly after the surprise came the anger and the boy harshly pushed the girl off his person. 

"Watch where you're going!" He barked out with a fire lightened in his eye. 

Atla jerked herself up from the dirty ground and glared at the boy who had pushed her like she was nothing but dirt. "I can go wherever I want to" She spat at his feet and stormed off, determined to not let the boy ruin the rest of her day. She recognised him, Ívarr, her favorite brother. This only made her more determined to get the hell out of dodge before the maniac could catch up with her. While he was her favorite of the five he was also the one she feared the most out of them, she knew what he could and would do. 

The boy, Ívarr, dropped down on the ground with a furious growl and crawled after the angry girl, swearing that he would hurt her for the disrespect. He was the son of a king after all. His short hair fell over his eyes and he angrily swiped it away and with a grunt heaved himself upon a barrel to search for the disrespectful girl. He was so going to hurt her, maybe he would cut off her hair or maybe he would scar her face so bad that no one would want to marry her. The possibilities were endless, he chuckled to himself, and no one would blink an eye when he did it. He would have his revenge. 

There! There she is! Ívarr thought to himself when he finally saw the girl again. He jumped down from the worn down barrel and crawled towards the marketplace that he could see her browsing in. She was talking to farmers, merchants and little children. Her long almost white hair hung down to her waist, it had several traditional braids in it to signify her social standing and her marital status. Some of them were just for style of course, and protection. A little distance away he could see the crazy old fool Floki and his strange, and yet beautiful wife Esther. 

Esther was a prominent figure in the young man's life, she had been there from the start. She was the one that prevented him from being eaten alive by an animal out in the woods, she was one of the main figures that played hand in raising him. Esther taught him all about how to defend himself even if he had some disadvantages, disadvantages that she said could be turned into advantages. Go for the knees, she always said. Take them down to your level and then finish them off, easy, she said while chuckling. My little Ívarr, the unbeatable warrior, she called him. 

Ívarr crawled with strong pulls of his arms towards the girl he had every intent on punishing, every drag of his hands against the dirty ground brought him closer and closer. He could almost hear the gods and his father cheering him on, telling him that he was doing the right thing. To not let the little girl get away with angering him. 

"Ívarr" She, the mysterious girl, called out with a nervous tone to the otherwise calm and steady voice. 

"How do you know my name, servant" He growled out, annoyed with the prospect of someone as low in standing as her dared utter his name. 

"Everyone knows your name, oh great warrior. Besides, I'm not a servant" She retorted with a slight glare in her eyes. 

"If you are not a servant then why have I not heard of you?" His anger was taking the backseat while his curiosity had to be sated. He had to admit that she had captured his interest. She was brave, bold and fiesty. Maybe a bit foolish too, he had a legendary temper after all.

"You have not heard of me simply because I have wished it so" She responded with an airy tone to her voice and a slight shake of her head. " It does surprise me, though, that you have not seen me before, and that you don't recognise me but I guess it comes with being a prince" 

"What is your name?" Ívarr asks the girl with an intrigued look on his face, accompanied by a small tilt of his head to the right. 

"My name is..." She trails off ." not important" She waves a hand as if to wave the question away. "What is important is why you would need it and why you followed me" 

"I am a son of Ragnarr! You have to tell me your name!" Ívarr snarls, his face twisting into a frown and his eyes narrow in anger. 

"I don't have to tell you anything, boneless" Atla snarled right back, she was not going to tolerate some small boy snarling orders at her. Especially not this one, until he needed to know her name he would not have it. I swear it by Frigg, she told herself. Then she added, I will make him respect me and only then will he know my name. 

"You should be careful, girl" The angry boy continues, his hand gesturing towards the axe he carried in a belt. " It would be sad to see such a pretty face destroyed" 

"Are you trying to apply to my vanity?" She chuckled as if he was ridiculous. "You seriously think a petty threat from you would make me tell you my name. A threat to scar my face? I know you can do better than that, prince" Atla cackle slightly before turning on her heels and sauntering away from the stunned boy on the ground.

AN: In case anyone noticed that the names have been spelled differently than it was in the show, it was intentional. It's how their names are actually spelled in Old norse and I decided to do the old name. Except for Ubbe's cuz Ubbe sounds much better than Ubba. 

Here's a list of the spellings of each name:

Ivar= Ívarr

Ragnar Lothbrok= Ragnarr Loðbrók

Björn= Björn

Aslaug = Aslög 

Sigurd (Aslög's father) = Sigurðr

Brunhild (Aslaug's mother) = Brynhildr

Lagertha = The assumed Old norse name for Lagertha was nowhere near Lagertha so I won't use that one

Sigurd (Ragnarr's son) = Sigurðr

Hvitserk = Hvítserkr 

I think that's all for now!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ívarr" Esther yelp out after turning around to see the tall boy sitting right behind her. "When did you get so quiet?" She chuckles with a fond smile on her lips. 

"I wasn't quiet" The boy reply with a confused look on his face. "Maybe you are just getting old" He teased the older woman. 

"And you won't be getting any older if you play with the wrong people" Esther retort with a grin but there was hint of a warning hidden in her words, Ívarr had a bad habitat of mouthing off to anybody he came across if they did anything he didn't like. "Now what brings the prince of Kattegatt out here in the middle of nowhere" 

"I met a girl-" He began but was quickly interrupted by Esther. 

"A girl? You've finally met a girl? I must tell Floki, you must bring her down here soon" She squeals happily at the thought of Ívarr finally meeting someone, she had been waiting for someone who could put up with his mood swings. 

"As I was saying, I met a girl and she refused to tell me her name" He complained with a groan at the end. "Does she not know who I am? But she said she does, so why would she not tell me her name? It is just a name" 

Esther suddenly sniffs the air and Ívarr look at her strangely. "What are you doing, you crazy woman" 

"Oh don't mind me, it's just that there's love in the air" She mischievously grin and wiggle her eyebrows. "Maybe finally you can become a man, oh Floki will be so happy. "

"Esther!" The cripple snap with an irritated look on his face. "I'm not marrying the damn girl, I just want her name, we have... unfinished business" 

The previously happy and giddy look on Esther's face drops immediately at his words and a glare form in her eyes. "What did she do?" Esther knew that sometimes Ívarr was the one that started things but she would never tolerate someone treating her darling Ívarr badly despite whatever mess he had gotten himself into. Something that sometimes got on his nerves, that she sometimes got involved personally in his business instead of letting him handle it, but he appreciated it. He needed someone that loved him, someone that supported him and would always stand besides him through whatever the gods threw his way. Yes, he would be lost without Esther, the kind woman that meant everything to him. He couldn't remember how many people he had hurt for doing something, he thought, was wrong towards her. His loyalty would always be towards her, she could do nothing wrong in his eyes. 

"She fell on me, it hurt" He replied after a few seconds of tense silence. "As you can see by my eyes, they are very blue, she could have broken one of my bones" 

"And did you hurt her?" Came Esther's immediate response. 

"No, she ran away. She does not fear me" He confess with a slight downtilt of his head, looking up at the blonde woman through his long lashes. "I caught up to her and asked her name, she would not give it to me"

Esther hummed, patting him once on the head and then skipping away. Ívarr stared stunned after her, even after all these years he have known the woman and her husband they still manage to surprise him. He had expected her to at least comment on the fact that someone could have potentially broken one of his very fragile bones, brought him excruciating pain and even hurt his feelings. So her walking away as if he had only told her the sun was shining was strange, almost too strange. 

"You sneaky woman" Ívarr grin to himself, that girl better watch herself for she had no idea what was coming for her. 

Atla was currently sitting on a large boulder in the middle of the busy trading streets of Kattegat, a fresh loaf of bread in her hand and a horn full of warm mead. Her dress was full off grass green stains after looking for nice worms for her chickens to eat, and her feet were cold and sore. She would have to go home soon, but she wanted to enjoy the for once warm and nice weather. It was not often that the days were as sunny as this, nor as warm or without rain. 

"Hi" A soft voice greet her and she turns around confused and alert. 

A beautiful pale blonde woman dressed in a long pale green dress was standing just a few meters away from her. A warm smile on her lips, and a cupped over her eyes to protect her eyes from the sun. Her eyes were surrounded by a thin coat of kohl and her hair was braiding in a lot of small intricate braids. 

"Hello" Atla greet back with suspicion painted all over her face. "Who are you?"

"I'm Esther" The woman greet her with a small joking curtsy at the end. "Who are you?"

"I am At-nobody important" Atla respond, scolding herself for almost telling the strange woman her name. "Why are you here Esther?" 

"You are just full of questions" Esther giggle, a light melodious sound, relaxing Atla’s tense shoulders. Surely someone as pure-looking as Esther couldn't be there to harm her. "I am here simply because I wish it so" 

This intrigued the shy girl sitting on the boulder. " Did you come for me?" Normally the girl's ego wouldn't dare assume that such a beautiful woman such as Esther could possibly have been looking for her but the show down with Ívarr earlier brought a sudden ego boost. It's not like she hasn't seen Esther around before, on the contrary, she sees her a lot. Often in company of the sons of Ragnar or a man, Floki, that she assumed was her husband. "Are you here because of Ívarr?" 

"Smart girl" Esther compliment her, though there is no sincerity behind her words. "I heard a very interesting story from him today, about a girl that fell on him and then ran away" 

"He is so dramatic" Atla huffed and rolled her eyes. "All I did was stumble and he happened to be there, he chased me and so I ran" 

"You ran from a crippled boy? Are you aware of his... condition?" Esther ask, her face and eyes hardened. She was in protective mode. 

"I know that he is a cripple" Atla said plainly. "Not anything more than that" 

"There has been rumors for years, some true and some not. I will not be the one to tell you the details about his condition, that is his choice" Esther sat down besides her on the rock with fluid, graceful movements. The movements of both a dancer and a fighter, the strength could be seen in her every move. "I am here because you hurt him, and no one hurts my Ívarr" 

" I didn't know he had women fighting his battles, I thought him man enough to confront me himself. I find myself disappointed that it is not so" Atla was very worried how this was going to end, Esther was a very famous shield-maiden and she had previously not had a face to match the name but now she did, and yet she continued to provoke the woman that was clearly only looking out for who she thought of as a son. Atla knew that if Esther wanted her dead she would be dead before she could even blink, but Esther was not only famous because of her skills but for her gentleness and kindness, and her... uniqueness. 

Esther cackle at this, as if the words meant nothing to her. As if the meaning and insult behind it did not bother her. "You really think that's an insult, being a woman? By the gods girl that is ridiculous. I could knock every one of those men out with my pinky if I so wished. As for Ívarr not being man enough to do this, he does not know I'm here. I look out for my own, and this is but one of the things I would do for that boy. Believe me, you should be happy that I'm the one confronting you and not him, he is much more prone to anger than I." 

"It was an accident" Atla finally force out, intimidated by the harsh glare from Esther. " I didn't mean it, and then I got scared and ran" 

"And that is all I needed to know." Esther gets up on her feet and brushes off invisible dust from her dress. "You're a smart girl, you know what will happen if I find out you've done anything to harm my Ívarr."

Atla nodded with a tense smile. "Atla" 

Esther abruptly stops and swings back around to face the girl with a confused look on her face. "What is Atla?"

"My name" The girl responded, her shoulders dropping. "You'll tell Ívarr it as soon as you see him, won't you?"

"No" Esther giggle. "A bit of a challenge is good for the boy and I think you will give him that" 

Atla watch as the strange woman walks away, or in her opinion, glides away. She was so confused, was she to be punished for this or did Esther just come here to scold her and give her a warning. Though there wasn't much scolding, or promises of punishments. It seemed almost as if Esther was testing her, especially with that last sentence. Maybe Esther hadn't come to see her to threaten her, maybe she had come to test her. Yes, Atla conclude, it must have been a test. A test she hoped she had passed.


	3. Chapter 3

Atla was running around in the forest the next time she met with the crippled prince. He was crawling around in the high grass with surprising speed, not that surprising she thought, look at his arms. Though his lower body was thin and covered in thick bindings around his legs, his upper body was muscular and strong. Imagine how terrifying he would look to his enemies if only he had not been born with this curse.

"Esther tells me it's a gift, that I've been blessed by the gods" Came his voice, much closer to her than she had expected. She had gotten lost in her thoughts again and had allowed the man to approach her. " I could take down any man you can think of faster than anyone else could"

"Esther is too kind to you, she shelters you" Atla responds unkindly, aiming to hurt the boy so that he would leave her alone. "You'll never be like the others, never a true viking nor man. Never to fit in or satisfy a woman. You'll never produce any heirs, you will have no legacy."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Ívarr chuckles though it is without humor. "Esther does not shelter me, she tells me stories of how cruel the world it is and how it will eat me up and spit me out if I'm not ready for it. And believe me, girl, I am more than ready for whatever they throw at me, and more."

"And you tell me this because?" Atla ask the strange man that had propped himself up against a boulder. "Are you trying to prove a point or something?"

"Esther thinks I'm too lonely and that I need to make friends. I disagree but I don't want to upset her. Which is why I'm here, you're one of the only people in this place that isn't scared of me." He confessed and Atla was slightly surprised of his motives behind it all. He would force himself to make friends to satisfy Esther. She wouldn't do it even if Hel herself came knocking on the door.

"And if I deny this friendship? What will you do?" Atla teased Ívarr with a smirk, she was in a better mood now that she knew he wasn't there to kill or otherwise maim her. "Will you send Esther after me or will you do it yourself?"

"I would walk away and take it like a man, of course I have people begging for me to be even look their way so I doubt I will have any problem finding someone else. You should feel proud that I came to you first." The viking retorts with a hint of amusement in his eyes. His statement was true but most of the people in Kattegatt was scared to death of Ívarr and the friendship would be cold and built on a false foundation.

"And so the great Ívarr the boneless has come to me for friendship. Let me say it again, you came to me for friendship, do you see any pigs flying because I can't believe it" She laughs, the situation is unbelievable to her, it was like a dream that her twisted mind had thought up. "Now what would be required of me in this friendship you're offering and what would you give me?"

"We need to do things that friends do and of course you will get my family and I's protection." He replied thoughtfully, to be honest he didn't know much about having any friends except for his brothers and Esther. "Which includes both the friendship and protection by Esther who you have already met. She is a fierce and strong woman, no one has bested her in combat yet."

"Fine, I'll be your friend since you ask so nicely." Atla relents and lets out a sigh as if she didn't truly want it. She was afraid to admit to herself that she wanted it and that she had dreamt many times of this exact moment. He was after all her favorite son of Ragnarr.

"Friends know things about each other, do they not, friend?" Ívarr grins, showing some teeth. He would make the most out of this short arrangement that he had forced himself into because of Esther. He normally didn't take orders but she was one of the few that could order the Ívarr boneless around. He would sometimes listen to his mother and brothers but not if he didn't absolutely need to.

"You're really making the most out of this aren't you?" Atla deadpanned as she looked at the grinning man. "Fine, I will ask a question, you answer and then you ask me one."

"Okay" He nods, shifting around to make himself more comfortable. "Go for it"

"What is your favorite color?" She starts with the basics, still feeling a bit unsafe among the man that she knew could start raging randomly and unless Esther was lurking about she suspected she wouldn't walk away from it whole.

"Red" He answers without thinking. "Like the blood of my enemies" He ads with a smirk and a slight tilt of his head. He couldn't not add it, he thought to himself.

"Of course it is" Atla mutters, not even slightly surprised by the answer. "Now it's your turn to ask a question"

"What is your favorite color?" He thought for a moment before just using the same questions she did. He shrugs when she sends a look of pure annoyance. "I didn't know what else to pick"

"It's blue, like the blue of the ocean on a stormy day. " And your eyes, she thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next time she saw her new friend Atla was cleaning her dirty dresses in the fjord. It had been only a few days since their last conversation, he had left after an hour or so but she had stayed. She needed to reflect on why exactly she agreed to be his friend, it made her life so much more complicated than she wanted, plus Ívarr was notorious for his violent outburst and she had no desire to have one of them directed at her. He had on the other hand not killed her after she fell into his lap and then ran away from him, or when she insulted everything that is important to him. Atla didn't know if it was a facade or if he truly didn't care what she thought, she was fine with whatever of the options it was, as long as it kept her alive. She supposed part of why she accepted his offer was because of the extended protection from him, his family and Esther. If she ever needed any kind of protection she would be just fine.

He brought someone with him this time, a tall blond man with his long hair in a braid that flowed down his back. Atla knew who this was, this was Ubbe, the ladies man and charmer of all. The older generation of Kattegatt liked to whisper about his likeness to his father, how they had the same face shape, eyes, hair and some mannerism. The son who held all of Ragnarr's mannerism was his oldest son Björn.

"Hello, friend" Atla greeted Ívarr who gave her a cunning grin, whatever he had in mind was not another bonding session like the last one. No, this one had a purpose, perhaps to spite his brother or to somehow prove something.

"See, Ubbe, I told you I made a friend." Ívarr told his brother, ignoring Atla and her greeting. She was right, this wasn't a social visit, this was all about Ívarr proving something, perhaps that he actually had friends.

"I still don't believe you Ívarr, you probably threatened her." Ubbe sighed and stroked a hand down his face before he turned to Atla. "What's your name? Ívarr never told me so I'll assume he doesn't know"

"Atla" She replied with a bored look on her face, this conversation was boring her. Her attention span had severely decreased ever since her father died and she had to do everything on her own. " You're Ubbe, Ívarr's brother"

"Yes, how did you know? Have we met before?" Ubbe asked with a curious look on his face. She scoffed, why does he even try to hide the face that everyone knows who he is and he enjoys it.

"You're a prince, of course I know who you are" She scoffed again but this time with a roll of her eyes. This was one of the reasons why she liked Ívarr the best. He was aware of his fame and he admitted loud and proud that he loved it. She liked honesty and honest people, if Ívarr didn't like you you'd know he didn't (unless it benefited him for you to believe otherwise). Unlike most people. "We've never met before if it makes you feel better" She added with a small smirk.

"So you're Ívarr's friend?" He collected himself and then asked, trying to keep the subject off of himself.

"Clearly" She said and resumed her washing. "Unless there's a real purpose to this visit I'd suggest you leave so that I can wash my clothes in peace. Your lack of intelligence rubs off" She said, her voice indifferent. She didn't have time to play little games with princes, especially when she didn't know beforehand what kind of game they were going to play.

"Tell me his favorite color" Ubbe demanded, trying to test if they were both lying to him.

Atla answered without hesitation "Red, of course, like the blood of his enemies". She was almost insultet that he thought she'd be one to be pushed around by Ívarr but then she thought again. She was being pushed around by Ívarr and always had been. Strange how that works, she thought amused to herself.

"And you, brother, what is her favorite color?" He turned to his brother with a slightly surprised look on his face. I told you it would be useful, she told herself and threw a small smirk at Ívarr who was looking very proud of himself.

"Blue, like the sea on a stormy day" The cripple answered and threw her a big smirk back, happy that their small Q&A session had helped them.

"You planned this didn't you?" Ubbe asked his brother with an exasperated look on his face as if he was tired of all of his brother's multiple schemes and plans. " This proves nothing" He stated and then turned around and walked away.

She returned to her cleaning, expecting her friend to have went away with his brother but she was proven wrong when said friend could be heard crawling over to her.

"I knew you were a good pick" He commented, picking up a piece of her hair and spinning it around his finger before releasing it. "Esther was right, it is useful to have a friend"

"You know you should really tell me you're going to do something like that before you do it" Atla replied, annoyed both by his continuous interruption of her chore and his unannounced visit with his brother.

"If I did it wouldn't be genuine and he wouldn't fall for it." Ever the strategic manipulative man, she remarked in her head after he replied with an answer that was so Ívarr.

"Why are you washing your own clothes? Don't you have thralls or servants to do that?" He asked, genuinely confused by whatever she was doing. It was clear that he was a privileged child, being the child of Ragnarr and a prince it was a given.

"I don't have either of those things, I do all chores by myself." Atla replied, with an almost irritated tone to her voice. She flipped her hair to one side and turned her head around to look at the viking. "If you're going to continue bother me you could at least help out a bit"

He shrugged and grabbed one of the dresses she had placed on the ground and for the next 30 min Atla was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe because of his hilarious failing in washing the clothes. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: A reminder that murder is illegal... So don't kill me! A short chapter to get myself back into this book, it's been awhile. 

The next time she saw Ìvarr was when she had just stormed out of her mother's house. The woman had summoned her daughter to tell her to move back home so that she could get more help around the house and with the children. Atla had, of course, refused the offer as kindly as she could as she had no desire whatsoever of moving back home to live with Stieg and her mother.

Atla had no idea what Ìvarr was doing in that part of the forest she had claimed as her refuge but somehow she was glad he was there. He never changed no matter how long they went without seeing each other. His face remained the same with the occasional haircut and shave, his body remained the same with his legs draping behind him and powerful upper body dragging him forward. No, Ìvarr never changed, and that was comforting in a life that moved too fast.

"What are you doing?" She asked him when he slithered up to where she had laid down to watch the clouds. "Don't you have little children to terrorize?"

He chuckled and pushed himself into a sitting position against one of the trees around them. "No. All the children have been terrorized, now I only have one itty bitty friend left to deal with."

Atla scoffed and pulled a piece of grass out of the ground beneath her. "And is that friend me?" She threw the grass away from her before pulling out yet another anxiously. "Because I'm not in the mood to be messed with."

He narrowed his blue eyes suspiciously at her. "Why? Did you fall or something?"

"No. I was asked by my mother to live with her again." Atla turned around to meet his eyes and gave him a false smile. "Every woman's dream, don't you think?" Her voice was hard and challenging, practically asking for a fight from the hot-heated viking.

Ìvarr snorted. "What did she do?"

"Throw me out of the house after father died." She retorted and threw a bigger clump of grass away from them. Angry tears began to form in her eyes as she sighed. "Now she wants me back but I've made a life for myself."

Her friend shrugged with an indifferent look on his dirty face. "Kill her."

Atla's mouth dropped open and her eyebrows rose high on her forehead. "Kill her?! I can't kill my own mother, are you insane?" She promptly shut her mouth and turned her face away once she realised who she was talking to. He might kill her for the offense.

"I am not insane!" He barked at her, a fire lighting in his eyes as his body tensed. Ìvarr was readying himself for a fight. "I gave you simple advice, it's not my fault that you're too weak to follow it."

"Would you kill Esther?" Atla bit back with a glare that would normally make men bigger than him shy away. "Would you kill Floki? Would you kill Ubbe? Would you kill-"

Ìvarr chuckled and traced a buckle on his leg binding. "I get it, woman. Why do you talk so much?" His blue eyes met hers and unconciously her glare lessened. "Besides, you can't compare your mother to Esther. It is like comparing a goddess to dogshit." HIs eyes lit up with amusement this time.

"Are you calling my mother dogshit?" Atla got up on her father as she stared down at the infuriating cripple, wishing that she had never met him.

"Yes." He replied unashamedly. "Compared to my Esther everyone is dogshit." That smile and look in his eyes that was reserved only for Esther slowly grew on his face before he schooled his features. "Why do you care what I think anyways? I thought you were complaining just minutes ago about your mother and now you defend her?" Ìvarr's head tilted curiously to the side.

Atla sputtered. "I-I don't care what you think!" She protested angrily. "I don't care at all. I couldn't care less, that's how little I care."

He smirked. "You're a liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are." Ìvarr purred.

The girl scoffed and picked up a pine cone. "I'm not a liar and I don't care about what you say or think. You're just a little, hurt boy who thinks he's better than anyone else."

His eyes flickered to the pinecone and then up to her eyes again. He was not impressed. "Are you going to throw that at me? I would not do that if I were you. It is not wise to anger Ìvarr the boneless, son of Ragnarr." The cripple drawled out whilst crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not my fault that you're a weak little girl."

"I'm not weak!" Atla yelled at him and threw the cone in her hand at his head. It hit him with a hard thump and the reaction was instantaneous. His eyes lit up with fiery rage and his hands clenched into tight fists. His body tensed and his face fell into a heavy scowl that only barely showed the sheer amount of anger. Clearly she was not the only one that wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

He pushed himself away from the tree and onto the ground in one smooth movement. Ìvarr pulled the axe free from his belt and held it firmly in his hand. Now laying on the dirty ground with a bloody axe he stared up at his 'friend', debating if he should kill her or not.

Ìvarr smirked before throwing the axe towards her with a childlike glee when she yelped and jumped to the side. Of course if he really wanted to hit her he would have, but for now he wanted to show her who the dominant one was and put her back in her place. This disrespect was not and could not be tolerated. He was the son of a king and he would have respect.

Atla flew towards the ground and let out a loud groan of pain when she roughly hit her ribs on a rock. She let out a breath of relief when the axe embedded itself in the tree behind where she stood just seconds ago. Her breaths were labored and her heart was racing like never before.

"Unless you wish to die I would recommend leaving now." He taunted her. She couldn't see him but she could hear it in his voice. He was serious about killing her, she knew that but she couldn't bring herself to move. It was like Atla had been frozen in place.

She heard him let out a deep breath before he bellowed at her. "Leave!"

That seemed to break her out of whatever trance she was in and before she knew it she was running away from the pissed off viking. She had forgotten her place and Atla doubted she would ever get a free pass like that ever again. Next time he was sure to kill her. If Ìvarr wanted her dead then she would be dead within seconds. That fact scared her more than anything.


End file.
